The Dragon Lord
by tomwilliams1990
Summary: First Attempt at writing for fanfiction a young boy is being picked on by thugs when he is saved by a trainer weilding powerful dragons Rated M so I'm free to creatively do whatever I want with this don't flame just give me your thoughts :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys, Never really written any story based stuff before (short of Wrestling Efeds anyway)**

**So please don't bite my head off if this sucks like a hoover.**

**Anyway let's give it a go The setting is in the Pokémon world we all know but with my own cast of characters as this is just me trying to burn my old creative bug It's not gonna be long but if it's liked I may well make more of it.**

**Obviously I don't own Pokemon or any of the Pokemon, I do however Own Johnny and Mikey**

**The Dragon Lord**

"**HEY Leave me and my Pokémon alone, we weren't doing anything to you what's your problem?"**

A Young Kid cried out as his Rattata Fainted from the Smog attack from the two koffings facing him down.

"**Who cares if you were minding your own business you walked into our turf you little brat and doing that means you turn over your pokeballs to us wether you like it of not"**

Replied the main thug as he advanced on the kid with very negative intentions

In the blink of an eye he was stopped as a large bolt of thunder landed an inch infront of him making him look up and jump back

"**WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"**

He Yelled

"**I wouldn't pick on little kids if I were you "** spoke a voice from the back of what appeared to be a Dragonite

The dragonite Landed and the Male dismounted standing behind his large dragon

"**This Kid didn't do anything to you and in this day and age the idea of turf wars are ridiculous, I've seen you before you're a kid you ain't a gang leader you barely have enough respect to be called a pokemon trainer Bullying Little kids you should be ashamed"**

"**Whata you gonna do you may have a dragonite but you are up against two of us so we'll still kick your ass and take your dragonite from you. "** one of the thugs grunted

"**I guess I have no real option do I? since I'm the only one here I have not choice but to take you two on in a tag battle since talking ain't teaching you to change your ways I'll have to beat you in a battle so in that case Garchomp come out"**

He threw his Modified pokeball into the air along side dragonite as it opened to release the Angry looking Dragon who glared at the two trainers infront of it

"**Garchomp, Dragonite lets get this over with Stereo Dragon Claws should do it."**

The two Dragons charged at the opponents drawing energy and cutting into their opponents fainting both koffings simultaneously

"**so you two can buggar off now alright if I catch you hassling kids again my two Friends here will hsve something to say about it so piss off!"**

The two thugs ran away after returning their pokemon as the dragon trainer returned both his dragons

"**so how you doing little brother?, I couldn't stand watching those two Idiots treat you like that, I was heading over to see you anyway"** He said

"**Thanks Johnny, I Really thought I'd lose my Pet I've never battled before but when they said I had no choice I just had to at least try "** replied the small boy

" **you did well for a first timer, but like I said I came to see you and it just so happened I was here, it's time little brother, it's time you joined me in the Family Business. It's time I gave you a Dragon type to call your own so you can begin your own Journey as a dragon Tamer"** Said Johnny

"**Aww Bro That's Awesome, I've always envied you and your Dragons, so what am I getting ?"** Said the the younger brother

"**That Mikey will be up to you lets head home and I'll give you everything you need, I've prepared a selection of Pokemon for you I'll give you any two you choose"**

**LATER AT HOME**

"**So here's 10 Poke Balls, You can catch whatever Pokemon you wish you know I have bias towards dragons but I'm not going to force you to follow my picky attitude"**

Johnny Handed Mikey the Poke balls and they walked over to a Pokeball holding unit

" **and now your choices, have you made up your mind?"**

Mikey looked at his brother before speaking

"**Yeah, I've always looked up to you J and as such I want to emulate you and go with the same starter you got from dad 2 years ago I want a Dratini"** he picked up the Dratini Poke ball and put it on his Belt

"**And you second?"** Johnny said with great pride

"**well Bro I Know how Dragons have a slight issue with Ice Types, so to counter that and as far as iu see it it's a dragon even if the pokedex disagrees I'm taking a Charmander since when it evolves it's a toughie "** Mikey said with a smirk

"**attaboy mike here take this "** Johnny handed his brother a Pokedex, and the charmander Pokeball

"**You know I have to go back to work the Job of a Elite Four Leader is Never done but listen If you need me just call me on the Xtranceiver and I'll always be around to help, and hey one day we may well battle each other in the league "** he grinned

"**No may's about it J we'll battle and I'll win" said Mikey **

**Well come on Brother lets get On the road, if you are doing the badge run Pewter would be a fine place to start "** Johnny said Locking all the gear away

"**what about the Gym in viridian? "**

" **Yeah if you can find That Oak kid you are a better man than I am he's in the gym about 1 day a year, Kids got a better schedule than Santa Claus, Noone ever really Takes him on, and since you only need 8 Badges and they officially turned the old pokemon tower in lavender town into a ghost type gym run by Agatha's daughter " you can get 8 badges so don't worry"**

"**Ha cool J How're you getting to the League , from here.?"** Mikey questioned

"**the same wa I get everywhere Brother I fly most of my Team can Fly so I'll give you a Lift to the League gateand you can start your journey there"** Johnny said as he put on his long trench coat and Sun Glasses and locked the Door.

"**Okay thanks J I'm so excited for this I'm so happy you let me do this "** Mikey said

"**well I am your guardian but your 16 now and that in my book is the right age to get started I always disagreed woith the 10 year old running around causing problems for everyone"** Johnny said as he grabbed two pokeballs from his Belt

"**Charizard, Zekrom Come on out guys"**

The Fire Lizard Roared and The Legendary Dragon stood proud

"**Mikey you ride on Charixard, Guys lets head back to work" **

They Flew to the Gate of the Pokemon league Just South of Viridian city Johnny Returned Charizard and pointed his Brother on the road to his Adventure, reminding him he need only call if he needs Help

The two brothers parted Ways for now at least

**So there we go guys my first attempt at this ****fine art of writing.**

**My punctuation has always been and always will be awful **

**But I don't really know where to go with this Next, I'm thinking of essencially doing a series of oneshots of the two brothers meeting up at various points during the younger brothers adventure whilst following the day to day jobs of the elite four **

**Reviews will help me decide how to Continue**

**Thanks…**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Dragon Lord: Chapter 2**

Johnny sat in his Office at the Pokemon League working on some of his lectures he had upcoming at the "Pokemon Prep School". Being one of the Kanto Elite Four, he often visited local schools and colleges and did seminars and talks on proper care for Pokémon and battle techniques. He was one of the best trainers on the planet after all.

He began to think about his little brother, Mike, out on his own on his journey. Trusting his little brother to be well on his way in the region as he himself did when he began his journey. Whilst Mike was in Kanto, Johnny knew he would do as Johnny did and challenge the gyms of Johto as well once he'd completed the Kanto Regions eight badges.

Johnny's Xtranceiver Rang…

"Hello, Johnny, Kanto Elite Four?" He answered.

"Hi, Johnny, it's Lance. How's things?" Came the reply.

"Master, It's been a while. How's the world tour?" Johnny Asked.

" No need to use the formal terms Johnny. You know, even though I gave you your first dragon, I'm still your friend. I'm Calling because I ran into little Mikey on my tour. He told me you finally let him have his own adventure. About time too if you'll forgive my bluntness." Lance Said.

"Well you know, the kid was ready. You know how it was with me. You knew when I was ready, and I saw him take on two thugs with only a Ratatta to battle with. I mean, he lost, but considering he'd never battled before, he did fantastic. How was he doing?" Johnny asked.

"He's got two Badges. He was on the way to Vermillion City When I saw him. He had Charmeleon and Dratini with him, but said he'd picked up a Magikarp and planned on evolving it. Made me very proud to know he's going down the same path as you, but mainly since I'm in the area, I thought I'd check if you have any seminars booked in the next few days. Thought I'd Join you if you have. After all, two dragon tamers are better than one, as we always said. Maybe get an exhibition match in there for the students." Lance Informed.

"You know Lance, I don't really have any major seminars on. I'm Due for a few days off. Was going to take Zekrom Back to Unova, let him see his home land. Plus the PWT's on. Thought I'd see if there's any new talent around that region" Johnny Replied.

"Ah, that's a Shame. Tell you what, I'll pop into the Indigo League while I'm in the area and our Pokémon can see each other again. It's Been a While since my Dragonite has seen her son, plus We can compare Schedules. "

**Later at the Indigo League…**

Lance Arrived and greeted the other Elite Four and headed down to Johnny's arena room, since they were letting their Pokémon out, the Arena was the best room to allow the Pokémon to see each other

"Dragonite, time to see your Mum/Son". Johnny and Lance said, simultaneously hurling their Pokeballs in the air.

Johnny opened the arena roof allowing the two dragons to fly up into the air and spend some time together.

Lance looked at the dragons flying together in a circle as they went high into the sky. "She's been missing Him You Know."

"Yeah I know. It's just how busy we both are, we never get to let them out together. Ah I know the big gym leader Elite Four conference is coming up next month, why don't we agree to participate in the opening ceremony? I read it's a triple match this year , we could team up with Clair from Johto and make up one of the sides. What do you think?" Johnny commented.

Lance Looked up " You Know what, that would be a pretty good idea. I mean, we'd all be there anyway and it'd be a great chance to show off what dragons can do."

Johnny tapped a quick Email letting the organizers Know they'd participate while lance spoke to Clair.

"Mr Goodshow said that's fine. He said the other side hasn't been decided yet but he agreed that the dragon team would be a fantastic showcase."

"Well Clair said she'd be honoured to team with us, after all, she owes you after the mess with Giovanni last Summer…"

**Flashback**

**Location: Dragons Den Johto**

Johnny was training with some of the Ace Trainers in the den when there was a huge explosion. Members of Team Rocket charged into the Cave throwing pokeballs out sending out Pokémon from Rhydon to Golems.

"Now come on everybody. There's no sense in fighting. Just hand over the rare and powerful dragon Pokémon and we'll go without having to hurt anyone." Giovanni spoke in his usual overconfident way.

An ace trainer stepped forward and sent out her Dratini. "Dratini, use Dragon Rage!" The small Dragon fired a small ball of blue Fire at the Rhydon which brushed it away smirking. It turned and fired its horn at the Dratini, knocking it back against the wall, fainting it instantly.

Gionvani laughed. "Now you see what happens when you try and stand in our way, so please, for the safety of your Pokémon, just do as you are told and no one else will need to watch their Pokemon suffer."

"Sorry Giovanni but I'm afraid you are wrong as usual." Came the call of the Blackthorn City gym leader, Clair.

"Sorry, but I cannot let you desecrate the sacred Den of Dragons so let's go Dragonair!" Clair's Dragonair appeared and Stood in front of the Rhydon. Suddenly, a Houndoom appeared and stood alongside the Rhydon as Team Rocket Exec. Proton walked forward standing behind the Houndoom.

"I think you miscalculated, Gym Leader." Proton said while smirking.

"Well, I guess I'll have to use one of my other…" "No Need Clair, I'll muck in. Let's do this Zekrom!" Johnn,y who had been in the shrine when the commotion started had come to investigate and seeing the leader under threat, wouldn't stand for it any more.

"Zekrom, use Fusion Bolt! " Johnny called out.

"Dragonair, Dragon Pulse" Clair called out.

Zekrom charged electricity and fired a giant ball of it at the Rhydon's horn just as Dragonair hit dragon pulse on the Houndoom, knocking both Pokémon back and out of the Dragons Den.

"You'll pay for that another day you fools." Giovanni Swore as he and Team Rocket retreated.

**Flashback End**

Johnny smiled recalling that particular battle. " I hadn't been with Zekrom all that long but he wanted in on that battle and I wasn't going to let Giovanni outnumber Clair. I know she's a good battler but 2 on 1 is never really fair."


	3. Chapter 3

Hey Guys I'll Level with you, I'm awful at this… Bloody Awful, thing is I had pretty big issues with Writing in a Novel Style…

Can't explain why just I have that issue, so this chapter is gonna be a trial of a new style, I'm going to use a Script Style

So please forgive my blubbering and heres

**The Dragon Lord Chapter 3**

_We Join Johnny as he's leaving the Department Store in Celadon City, Even though Pokemon flying their Trainers Around is Common Place, when your choice of Mount is a Legendary One still must have some Level of Discretion _

_Johnny walks into a clearing East of the City where he Calls Out Zekrom, _

**Johnny: Xekrom, I'm sorry I keep you Cooped up in there my friend, After we get back to the League You can Have some time off and head home if you wish.**

_Xekrom Smiles at his Bond Partner, well as best a angry looking Pitch Black Dragon can Smile_

**Xekrom: (Telepathic) Thank You My Friend, You are a very respectful Bond Partner, I do not regret being one of your team, and I understand how difficult it is for you sometimes, I will go home today as I know your other Pokemon will protect you as I promised to do.**

**Later at the Pokemon League**

_Johnny and Xekrom are in the Open ceilinged battle arena that Johnny Battles trainers on _

**Johnny: I know if either of us needs the other we can easily call each other, being Bonded to you is quite Handy**

**Xekrom: I Will Return if you call me I have my Obligations to you but I appreciate this time off My Friend, If I find the Ice Dragon The Scriptures Mentioned I will call you as We Both agreed.**

**Johnny: Keep Yourself Safe Friend**

Johnny Smiles as Zekrom Takes Flight through the Roof and Off into the distance

**Johnny: (In thoughts) Who'd Of thought I'd be getting Emotional, like this, It still amazes me I work with such Powerful Pokemon, It still feels Like yesterday that Zekrom and I Met…**

**FLASHBACK**

_Johnny was Journeying through Unove, He'd attained all the Badges and Defeated Alder the Champion, heading for Castellia City a great darkness filled the air as a black Gem appeared in his hand, _

**Johnny: This Gem, I know what it is, but I though it was just a Myth , If I'm right then we might be getting a new Partner Guys, Charizard C ome Out.**

_Johnny Calls out his Kanto Starter Fire type, who Roars with Pride_

**Johnny: Charizard I'd like you to Take me up to the top of the Dragon Spiral Tower, this could get messy **

**Charizard: (AN I'll translate the pokemon into English) Are your sure this is wise Johnny, I've heard the Legend Of Zekrom Too and I don't know if I could hold my own, but if it's your wishes I will Fight like everything is on the line.**

_They Arrive at the Top of Dragonspiral Tower, Johnny dismounts charizard and steps forward Holding up the Black Gem as the gem lit up and it vanished being replaced by the Huge Black Dragon, Johnny Stepped back as Charizard Stepped Forward_

**Zekrom: You awaken me, I tell you if you wish to become my Bond Partner Then you must Defeat me in Battle **

**Johnny: Lets do this Charizard I have faith in you ,Flame Thrower!**

_Charizard Roars as Flames lick at the black dragon, who glows as he fires electrical bolts at the Fire Dragon_

_The battle continues for close on an Hour both Pokemon looking incredible batter Suddenly Zekrom Drops to one Knee and Johnny steps forward Hurling a Pokeball at the Dragon, which hits the floor and rocks _

_Once_

_Twice_

_Thrice_

_AND DINGS Noting the capture of The Legendary _

**Charizard: Where to Next My Friend, We have nothing Left to Achieve**

**Johnny: Charizard That's Not True, I received a letter Yesterday, from Lance , he's Leaving the Elite Four and Has been asked to choose his successor, he chose Me, and wants us to be the final challenge in the Elite Four, I wasn't sure about wether I felt it was the right thing for us, how do you feel about it.?**

**Charizard: I think we should take the offer, I'd like the opportunity to fight Some of the toughest trainers aroun d…**

**Johnny: Right then, take this Hyper Potion, and we'll get you to the pokem on centre to fix you up tomorrow we'll catch the Ferry to Vermillion then we'll fly to the indigo plateu and accept Lances Offer In Person**

**Charizard: Yes tomorrow begins the Next Big chapter in our Lives.**

**FLASHBACK ENDS**

Hey Guys Yeah io know most of it's in flashback but I'm still learning how to compose storys, please don't flame, just give me your honest thoughts I'm trying to get better at this and I need your support to get better


	4. Chapter 4

Johnny awoke with a start today was a good day.  
Today was the day his Loyal Charizard Met it's Father, and God was johnny surprised when he found out the Father...

Johnny Made breakfast for him and his Loyal dragons  
"great tips from Lance about dragon pokemon food " he mused.

An hour later he put his Combat Gear on (he always liked to make an impression, plus capes are cool, lance taught him that.

"Salamence Take Flight" he called as his personal Jet Plane appeared with a Roar, reattaching it's pokeball to his belt and climbing aboard.

They had been flying for an hour or so when johnny saw on the horizon what he was looking for the regions small town and starter area for many a trainer Pallet Town, realising he didn't know where the man he was looking for lived cursing his lack of preparation, he asked Salamence to land out front of the Famous Oak Research Lab.

He walked through the double doors and called out.  
"Hello... Professor are you here?"

An elderly man walked out looking surprised at the visitor  
"ah hello young man, i'm professor Samuel Oak and you are?"

Johnny replied holding his trainer Card out  
"johnny scott Sir i'm here to ask a favour of you.

"what can i help you with johnny?" the professor replied with interest in his eyes.

"i know Ash ketchum lives in town, i was hoping you could give me his address, it's personal why i wish to see him"

"ah well why don't i introduce you two i can call ash and ask him if he will allow it" oak explained.

"thats great professor i guess ashes pokemon live here anyway si this would be the correct place.

20 minutes later.  
Ash and a few of his friends arrived, his Wife dawn was as ever by his side, pikachu adorned on ashes hat.

"hey professor wgat was so important you called me up here?"

"me ash" johnny replied "i've heard alot about you, and it's a big deal to meet you, you see yiu and I have a connection. One i'm certain you are not aware of, but i'm not showing my hand inside i respect the professor more than that" as johnny walked into the rear yard everyone followed,  
"do you have your charizard with you Ash?"  
Johnny asked

"of course but why charizard" ash replied confused

"he'll want to see this tis all" johnny smirked

Ash called forth charizard from it's pokeball it roared and glared at johnny

"finally the one pokemon i've been hoping to meet"  
"stand Firm my friend" johnny opened a pokeball and in a flash of light appeared johnny's charizard. The look on the face of ashes charizard was priceless you could almost see his jaw drop.

Ash spoke "charizard you recognise that pokemon?" they exchanged a look and the penny dropped.  
"ash what is it " dawn asked a look of pure confusion on her face.

"that pokemon... Is Charizard's Son" was all ash said

A while later the two trainers are discussing things while the two charizard were left to catch up.

"sooo johnny you never said how did you end up with charizards child" asked Dawn

"i was travelling and i came across the charcific valley. The girl there she told me a litter of charnander had just been born, she didnt say anymore just made me swear to one day unite the baby with it's father, only telling me it's father was one of the worlds greatest trauners" i've hunted for the right trainer charizard and i almost gave up hope all we had to go on was the father recognising his spawn, and as we all saw... He did."

"what are your plans for the future johnny?" dawn asked  
Johnny pondered for a moment  
"bloody good question y'know, I certainly aren't going to part the family reunion, so i have two clear options, leave charizard here... Or take a break and stick around, you know what, i think i'll stick around pallet looks to be pretty peaceful i could like it, i might even see if theres are property around here our search is complete after all"

AN / felt the need to write this sorry for bad formatting i wrote it on my phone


	5. Chapter 5

Hey Guys Since this Story is mostly just what goes on in my head I've decided to cross it over with other Franchises that I've been Enjoying Lately so here goes with another Chapter.

The Dragon Lord Chapter 5 - Cosplay invasion

Johnny on his regular Fly trips on Salamence just kicked back and flew around & today was no different.

JS: y'know Ragnarok Kanto sure is beautiful from This High  
(Ragnarok - Salamence)  
Ragnarok: Grrr (Yeah it sure is Master

Suddenly in the distance there was a loud pop and loads of bright flashing lights...

JS: Ragnarok lets go there people could be in Danger

Ragnarok Swooped Down at high speed landing a short distance from where the issues were, Johnny returned Ragnarok to his Poke ball, replacing it on his belt he rounded the corner and saw what appeared to be an anime convention.

There in the middle of the Precinct were 10 people fighting in some pretty strange Outfits, at least strange around here.

The one side seemed to be all young women at a guess 20 at the oldest  
Johnny without thinking charged onto the scene grabbing a Poke ball from. His Belt

As he Arrived on the scene the Women all looked at him like he was crazy a Blonde in Orange. Yelled "sir you should leave its Dangerous"

JS: What kind of Man would I be if I left young ladies to fend for them, let's go Gabite?

Johnny threw the poke ball high in the Air his Land Shark emerged

JS get off the ground! Gabite, Earthquake

The Women jumped as Gabite Stomped his feet shaking the Ground; this seemed to only irritate the strange people opposite  
a man with Ruby Red Hair called out

R: Stay out of this Stranger this is between us and the Sailor Scout Fools

JS: listen. I don't know who you are but we are in kanto this is my area and I defend it from the likes of you Every Fucking Day, Gabite return  
Go Kaiser

Johnny's Dark Dragon hydreigon appears  
JS: Kaiser I need a Haze Attack. Pronto

The area was filled with dark smoke

JS: Ragnarok Fly High  
Ragnarok emerged and Johnny stood on its back.

JS: listen ladies you want to regroup Jump on. I know this place better than them

The now Named Scouts looked at each other and they seemed to agree all boarding Salamence who took off into the Air Flying to Johnny's nearby compound.

JS: so I know who you ladies are collectively plus around here you are in TV, so any idea how you got here?

The blue haired Girl Spoke up, I'm Mercury  
M: we jumped into a dimensional port following Diamond and co and somehow we ended up here, where exactly is this?

JS: this is The Pokémon World, Specifically the Kanto Region, I'm Johnny Scott, and I'm a Dragon Master & Pokémon Trainer

The women introduced themselves in order  
The Brunette in Green  
"Jupiter"

The blond with long pig tails "Sailor Moon"

The Brunette in Red  
"Mars"

And the Blonde in Orange  
"Venus"

JS: Well you're Safe to hide out in my Compound until you work. Out how to get Home, Your friends are in my Realm

So I will take care of them myself, if they wish to. Invade my Region them this calls for the Pokémon Int Police  
and the Elite 4.

Johnny turns to leave when the Blonde called Venus Stopped him  
Venus: listen we appreciate your help but Believe me Rubius, Diamond, Emerald, Sapphire and Malecite are like nothing you've seen before we want to help.

JS: alright follow Me  
Johnny led the Scouts to an opening set the top of some stairs heading down he heads inside and pressing a button on the Wall the Room descends. After a minute the door opens into a large Room Johnny walks over to a computer on the Wall inserting a Chip into a reader

Jupiter: the heck is this?  
JS: this is my Ops Room I can monitor the Entire Region from here if your jewellery obsessed friends are here We'll Find them, then When We find them I can Send you out there on one of my Pokémon, the least I can do for you is give you an advantage to help you fight them, I can probably upgrade your Equipment Too if you Wish.

The Girls huddled and talked  
Moon: you think we can Trust him, I mean he seems pretty trust worthy but you can never tell

Mercury: I'll see if I can look at some of his Technology I recognise most if this

Jupiter: if he was part of the Negamoon I doubt he'd have helped us in the battle

Mars: I'm not so sure but I'll go with you guys

Venus: I'm all for Trusting him this place looks Pretty Swish, only thing is our power Levels are pretty low can we trust this guy with our Identity's?

JS don't worry about that Girls I know your identities.

Moon: What How?

JS: *smirks* weren't you listening? I told you you're on TV in my Universe, you're a kids Show mainly for young Girls I'll show you...  
Johnny types on a computer bringing up an episode of Sailor Moon.

The Girls looked around in shock...

Venus: you mean we're a TV show here?

JS: yep in fact to a lot of young kids you girls were their first Crushes I mean look at your Outfits and think about the minds of teenagers.

The girls blushed at the comment.

JS: so if your power levels are low detransform for all I care anyone in this universe knows your names

Mars: I guess there are no harm then Girls. No sense in wasting Power.

The girls DE transformed,

Johnny walks over to Mercury, you want to check out my Data banks and systems be my guest anything that'll help you deal with those invaders, now if you don't mind your free to do whatever in the compound this room is equipped to do more than your wildest dreams, just use the computer and the room will do it...

I have to feed the Pokémon in the Yard do Excuse me

Johnny walks to the Elevator, Soon followed by Venus

Venus: hey mind if I tag along I mean I'd love to meet some of your other Pokémon  
Js: sure Venus...  
V: Mina Mina.

The lift heads up and the two. Emerge from the steps, and head for the Storage Area

Mina: you know you never did say Why you are so willing to help us I mean how do you know we're real?

JS: no I didn't thing is I said many kids had their first crush on one of you girls well Mine Was You.

Johnny grabs a sack of Pokémon food.

Mina: you mean. You have a crush on me?

JS: had I had a crush on you that was ten years ago I'm beyond Silly crushes now... Plus could I have ever guessed some inter dimensional bullshit would drop you lap Never, for me it's just an honour to help the legendary Sailor Scouts, okay I'll admit you girls look pretty damn good in those outfits, But whilst There's Enemies to fight attention needs to be on the battle not your improbably Short Skirt...  
Once the battles over if you girls are still around then other things can be thought, until then we must Focus.

Mina: you are a good guy, its kind of an honour to be on that pedestal.

Johnny releases all his Pokémon  
Gabite, Ragnarok, Pyro (charizard) Drago (Dragonite) Kaiser, and Kingdra.

Pouring the Food on the ground, the Pokémon begin to eat.

Mina: are these all you're Pokémon?

JS: my current team Yes, all my Pokémon No I have Staff on hand who feed the others I have hundreds, but tend to use the same team.

A small Pokémon nuzzles against Minas Leg; she bends down and picks it up

Mina: and who's this Cutie?

JS: that Nidoran, the baby from. Some of my bigger Pokémon, this one is Female, keep her if you like, she seems to like you

Mina: Thank you she's Really Cute, we should probably head, back to the others  
what's this?

Johnny Hands her a red and White Ball

JS: a poke ball it's how we carry Pokémon around, Nidoran here will grow up to be a pretty Tough little Lady.

Mina: Cool, thank you.

The two head to the Ops Room re-joining the others

JS: how's the 3rd degree going girls Do I pass the Test?

Ami: far as I'm Concerned you check out, thanks for the Hospitality

Lita: who's this Cutie, * looking at Nidoran *

Mina: one of Johnnies Baby Pokémon he gave her to me she took an instant liking to me so Johnny told me to keep her.

JS: any sign of the Jewellery Gang,

Ami: They seem to have gone pretty quiet

JS: Or into Hiding, I hope they didn't run into Team Rocket, our local Pokémon Villains, they will be tough to track but if we keep vigilant, they'll show up Giovanni has some technology but nothing on this level so is just a matter of Waiting, listen if you ladies are going to be around for a While, I should pitiably show you to some of the Guest Rooms in the Manor, any Preferences?

Moon: what yam mean?

JS: well you girls want to share rooms or solo rooms, you haven't seen the manor it's not a small building

Mina: we'll take you have

JS: okay follow me,  
Johnny led the girls into a room with Sensors in the Corners he walked over to an interface on the wall and pressed a button  
suddenly they appeared in a corridor with Rooms on either side

JS: take your pick of rooms, if you don't mind giving me your communicators I'm going to connect them to my Mainframe so I can tap into them and contact you from ops.

They hand their communicators to Johnny and he heads off to ops, Johnny attaches the communicators to the mainframe linking them to the server, he takes them back to the guest Wing and taps on the door

Mina in a Towel answers the Door

JS:ooh sorry just wanted to drop these in and let you know if you need me to just call.

Mina: thanks for everything

Mina Plants a kiss on Johnny's Cheek

Author Note  
Ooh well I just felt like doing this cross over hope you enjoyed it  
if you want more just let me know in reviews


	6. Chapter 6

AU  
Wrote this the same day as the previous please don't flame I'm really trying to improve my writing Style I cannot punctuate very well and my story English isn't great plus Romance isn't my thing but I'm trying to do it subtly.

So here goes

Dragon Lord Part 6 - sailing away.

Johnny was sat in Ops Studying the Region Maps and Tinkering with the Teleportation system.  
When Quietly Mina Walked in

JS: uh? Oh Morning.  
Mina: You been up all night?  
JS: I sleep like 3 hours a night that's all I need, I've been trying to find a Way of reaching your World, I mean didn't you have a Cat? Or rather 2 Cats?

Mina: yeah Artemis and Luna.

JS: well as I recall they were tactical Genius' and having them here would be amazing. I'm sure they could be Major Help.

As he was speaking an alarm started going off

Mina: what's that?

JS: Your Nega friends have shown up go wake your friends, I'll get some more information on this

Mina rubs off to get the other Scouts.

JS: oh Shit Giovanni what have you done this Time.

The Girls arrive as Johnny is pulling up satellite images...

Moon: What's happened?

JS: pretty simple Stuff as it turns out my Enemies Team Rocket have joined up with Yours these Negaverse people, this morning they Attacked Cinnabar Island, Made Quite a Mess, it looks as if They will hit Kogas gym is Fuchsia city, as its next on the list.

Moon: so we're going there Right

JS: ohh yeah, now Giovanni is involved I'm coming too, did some plotting most of you have Elements right?

Rei: well yeah I'm Fire  
Lita: I'm Lightning  
Ami: Water  
Serena: Moon  
Mina: Well mines Love but yeah I see your point

JS: so my idea is whilst I can carry 6 Pokémon to get extras on the battle field I'll team each of you up with your element represented by one of my Pokémon, Lita for Example Meet Shocker my Electavire.

Johnny opens. Poke ball a large yellow and black creature emerges looking to Johnny expectantly

Js: shocker we're going to battle I want you to listen to Lita and Fight by her side.

Lita: Cool he's huge

JS: he hits like a Prize Fighter too, Rei take Magmortar, Serena take Espeon, Ami Blastoise and Mina... Well there's no such thing as a Love Type but you've already god Nidoran but she's just a baby so you take her Daddy Nidoking.

Mina: Cool, How're we getting there, Team Staraptor are in the quad attached to a battle platform the longer we can stay Above them the better advantage we Have let's get on the platform

5 minutes Later the Scouts are suited up on the platform

JS: gotta say girl's pretty cool tranformaton Scene gotta get me one of Those  
Johnny climbs on ragnarok and they are taking off, everyone is wearing a hidden ear piece to communicate

Johnny: you girls do your Stuff My Boys will Work to aid you without command, I'll sweep to deal with the Rockets, and then we can work on getting you Home.

They arrive above Seafoam Island to see the rocket Ship heading for the mainland

JS: right its Play Time Girls, Ragnarok let them. Know we're here with a Dragon Rage

Salamence fires a blue orb of Fire at the ship hitting it as Rockets Emerge throwing Poke balls as Golbats, Zubats and crobats emerge and Fly towards the Airborne fighters

Venus: Venus love chain and Circle

Mercury: mercury bubbles

Mars: Mars Celestial Fire Surround

Jupiter: Jupiter Thunder Crash

Moon: Moon Tiara Power

Magmortar. Blasts a Stream. Of Fire

Blastoise fires a hydro pump

Electavire hits thunder

Espeon Used psychic

And ragnarok fires a dragon breath

All the attacks Merge together in an elemental barrage swerving from left to Right Wiping out the poison flying types dropping them into the water below

JS: nice Moves Ladies. We'll land on their Ship Shortly and confront them

SS: yeah no sign of the Nega nitwits though we should be careful.

JS: true let's go and sweep the ship.

They land on the ship their mounts staying in place as an escape Route

They Find the Ship to be Empty of All but grunts

JS: I have a bad feeling about this a really bad feeling we should get back to the compound.

Back at the compound in the Ops Room

JS: no no no no no!

Venus: what's wrong?

JS: while we were attacking that Ship Emerald, Diamond, Sapphire Rubius and the Wiseman attacked the league. We were tricked, I feel totally responsible

Mina: not your fault you fell for their bluff

JS: I shouldn't have though I blindsided myself by my want to be on the battle field with you Girls, I don't know if I'm up for this anymore...  
I'm going to find a way to send you girls Home I'm just getting in the way

Mars: but.

Mina: he'll be okay let ne talk to him he opened up before I'll try my best

The Scouts Leave. Leaving mina and Johnny in ops.

Mina: you know I don't blame you and neither do the others, you made a bad call we all do. What matters is that we act correctly now and stop them. If you want to stay off the battle field I can't stop you but I've enjoyed fighting by your side, and I feel safer with you nearby, that's all  
If you want to talk you know where I am...

Author Note  
Well I hope this looks as good as I think it does...


	7. Chapter 7

Johnny hadn't slept that night in fact he hadn't slept much since his world, had been turned upside down, with the appearance of The Sailor Scouts...

JS: so just align the dimensional Warp and BINGO done it that's a teleported linked up to Tokyo I can send the Scouts Home now...

Suddenly the Attack Alarm started up, Johnny checked where it was.

JS: right looks like it's an attack on celadon, I won't bother the girls this is my fight, plus I've messed stuff up for them too much I'll take this Alone.

Johnny grabs some stuff from his storage.

JS: good thing I still have my old Combat Gear I think I'll need these this could be something Pokémon cannot fix...

Johnny puts his cloak on and equips his Electro static boots and Gloves, quickly writing a note for the scouts he leaves it on the Console, and heads out to the battle.

At the battle

Diamond: this world is so easy to dominate I'll be its king in no time

Emerald: and I will be your queen...

JS: Pardon me!  
You are invading MY world I cannot allow it

Diamond: And you are?

JS: Johnny Scott Pokémon League, you did not belong here I've come to Send you back.  
Pokémon Team Stand By for Battle.

Johnny's team appear ready to fight, calling their Cries

JS: you guys know what to do, these people Do not belong let's send them home.

Johnny powers up his fist pads and charges in jumping and throwing a punch at Diamond.

Diamond catches the punch throwing Johnny to the floor.

Johnny back on his feet tries a diving drop kick but this is repelled.

Diamond: you know your technology is nothing compared to my powers...

Back at the compound

Mina heads into the ops room

Mina: Morning Johnny, huh Johnny?

LATER

The other girls awaken to find mina sat despondent holding the note from Johnny.

Serena: what's up Mina?

Mina: He's gone

Rei: Who Johnny

Mina: he's gone after diamond

Lita: is that a letter Read it Mina

Mina: Girls/Scouts  
Diamond gas Attacked Celadon City, I have gone alone, I've got in your way too much...  
The Teleportation pod is Programmed to take you home, please Use it I'm sorry this had to happen please enjoy your lives in Tokyo.

By the time you read this  
I'll be locked in battle please don't follow me.

And Mina I'm sorry  
Johnny

Mina: I've got to go after him.

Back at the Battle

Johnny has been getting thrown around like a cruiserweight for 20 minutes he has cuts and bruises on his face and all of his team have Fainted  
Diamond: So Johnny of the league, you have Lost Now all that Remains is to End your existence, I.

VENUS LOVE AND BEAUTY SHOCK

Diamond: argh damn...

Venus jumps and stands beside Johnny

Diamond: one sailor Scout, hahaha

Venus: I'm not alone

Scouts: of course not we will demolish you and send you away.

Johnny: urgh Venus I... Told you to go... I can handle this...argh damn

Johnny attempts to stand but his Leg gives out

Venus: you should have called me we'd have come...

Johnny: you don't blame me?

Venus: Never

Venus helps Johnny to the side and Turns to go back into the fray...

JS: v wait get me on my feet and I'm helping for once in this battle I want to help

Venus pulls Johnny to his feet and he stumbles back into the Frey

Diamond: ah the electric man is back, you are a joke

JS: (through gritted teeth) Diamond you have no idea, I came out here today because I felt alone, I felt like I could beat you by myself, I was wrong, *takes v's hand* I feel more cared about right now than ever before and Dammit I will Fuck you up .

The connection between Johnny and V causes both to Glow. When the glow Subsides Johnny's cuts and bruises are Healed his gear Repaired he has a new Face Mask and all his Pokémon recovered...

Lita: my god, he tapped into Minas Power of Love...

JS: that seems to be The Case. Now V how about we see what this new Bond Can Do?

V: absolutely let's kick his Ass...

They Charge in Johnny's fists powered by The light of V's Power, Johnny jumps onto Diamond and is able to slam him into the Ground throwing punch After Punch After Punch Leaving Diamond looking Like he'd gone 12 Rounds with Mike Tyson

V: I think he's down, care to Seal his Power Sailor Moon?

Moon: on it  
Moon Sceptre power.

Diamond disappears through a time warp.

V looks to Johnny who looks pretty damn satisfied...

JS: Mina I...

Mina: Don't say a word just Promise me you won't do anything like this Again

JS: Sorry

Mina doesn't Speak, she just Kisses Johnny Full on

JS: they say actions speak louder than words but bloody hell I think I just went deaf.

Back at Ops

JS: so there you go girls you can go home through there

Mina: is it one way?

JS: At present yes

Mina: so I can Never Come Back?

JS: Didn't say that, I'm pretty sure I can work something out if Ami is willing to lend a Hand, from the other side.

Ami: I'll do what I can

Mina: I'm staying here with you; there aren't any enemies to fight in Tokyo

JS: you mean you want to stay?

Mina: of course I do  
she embraces him

JS: so the rest of you go through the Portal We'll get some sort of return travel arranged in time.

Author Note  
so how did I do first time writing anything like this so I hope it worked out right

Let me know  
and follow me on twitter tomwilliams1990


	8. Chapter 8

We re-join Johnny and Mina Preparing Johnny Some New Gear for his Championship match with Red Satoshi Ketchum.  
Johnny is trying on a new outfit, "Are you Sure about this colour it looks Sexy on you but then so would a potato sack. Whereas the colour on me I'm not so sure"

Mina is Encouraging Johnny to change his Cape colour to match her Sailor Venus Skirt.  
He's also switched from black main suit colour to Royal Blue.  
And added a white Face Mask.  
"You look amazing and it's my colour since Sailor Venus will be in your Corner, we'll look like a Unit"

**Match Day**

Indigo Arena is Packed Full of Cheering Fans as Announcer Charles Goodshow steps up to a microphone

"The Following Contest is a 6 on 6 Pokémon Battle with No Subs.  
WITH THE KANTO CHAMPIONSHIP at Stake

A Loud Rock Song Plays as good Show Announces  
"Introducing First Hailing from Mt Silver  
He is the Defending Champion  
Red Satoshi Ketchum"

Red Casually as you like Walks to his Podium and

TVTVs - Smoke and Mirrors Plays (dashing Cody Rhodes theme in wwe)  
"And the Challenger, Being Accompanied by Sailor Venus, Hailing from Venusian Manor, in the Sevii Islands  
He is Johnny the Dragon of Love Scott"

Johnny Swaggers out onto the Stage Playing up his Strut linking Arms with V he releases her Arm she jumps high in the Air fully rotates in min air and lands.

Johnny stands on his Podium with the look of the cat that got the Cream

Johnny Thinks to himself  
Reds good but that display must have rattled him

Truth is Johnny was Worried about this match Red was the one trainer he always failed to defeat.

A Referee Stepped up and Ordered Both Trainers to send out their First Pokémon

Red Started Strong with his Pikachu

Calling out his First Pokémon Johnny Yells "Garchomp Chew him out"...

Johnny's Garchomp appeared from a Blue fire ball, having applied seals to his poke balls.

Battle 1 Garchomp vs. Pikachu

Pikachu began with its agility, being quicker than Garchomp, Garchomp attempted to cut it short with Earth Quake but Pikachu barely avoided the Attack.

Pikachu jumped high in the Air bring down iron tail across the face of Chomp. The face of Garchomp Told the Story it was Pissed and this little Rat was going to Pay...Garchomp Threw Sand In the Air causing a sandstorm to coat the field, He began and Earth Quake and as Pikachu Began to evade the Tremor, Switched up to a devastating Fissure Attack  
hitting Pikachu square Centre Pikachu fell into a deep Hole the sickening thud would keep most kids awake till their 25th birthday. Pikachu was quickly returned to its Ball and Handed to a battle side Nurse Joy who rushed it into triage

Red looked up at johnny's Face Not Changing and threw a Poke ball high as Charizard Emerged  
Johnny's face stays Solid but inside his mind is doing backflips "Crap most of Garchomps offence is Nerfed now, I'll have to hope Draco Meteor Hits"

Red 5 - 6 Johnny  
Charizard vs. Garchomp

Red gives Johnny No time to think as his orange flying type Soars Towards Garchomp and grabs the flustered Land Shark taking it to the one place it is least Comfortable, the Air Garchomp tries to wriggle Free but Charizard begins Spinning as he flies Hard towards the ground  
Johnny in frustration cries out  
"Garchomp Bite Down on him and Don't let Go."

Garchomp obeys biting down on charizard Arm charizard looks to release Garchomp to complete the Seismic toss but the sudden bite causes him to crash land both Pokémon land Brutally on the ground as a cloud of dust goes up, people squint as the dust settles Showing Both Battlers Laid out neither Moving

"Double KO" the referee declares  
Red 4 - 5 Johnny

Red continues to show zero Emotion, the main reason he was the champion no one could judge his tactics.

Red Threw out a Poke ball as Blastoise Stood Opposite, he Growled as Johnny Threw up the Poke ball of his frequent Flyer Ragnarok, the mighty Salamence Roared.

"Ragnarok We are ahead but need to keep it that Way, Dragon Claw"

"Hydro Pump" Red said simply

Ragnarok dodged the high pressure Water Cannons and connected with a dragon claw knocking the Huge turtle back but not Over.

Blastoise's reaction. Was immediate firing the cannons Again Launching Salamence into the Air.

"Knees Ragnarok" Johnny called as Salamence flew down Skimming the ground as it hurled its body mass into its opponents Knees.

The adage the bigger they are... Couldn't be more appropriate as the mighty Turtle buckled onto its knees into a crawl like Position.

"Now Ragnarok Draco Meteor" Johnny ordered as large Meteors appeared slamming into the back of Blastoise. Burying it in the Ground with its shell sticking out like a small Hill.

The Referee consulted with his assistants and decided "Blastoise cannot battle without assistance and thus is eliminated"

"Three Pokémon from one side are down plus there is a giant turtle buried in the battle field we will take a ten minute break and Return.

Johnny Walked into his dressing Room and Sat opposite V.  
"Oh my god I took three down fuck this is better than I thought" Johnny Grinned

"He still has three to go don't blow your load quite yet, he's the champ for a reason, but you got this I feel it in my Heart" V responded

"So you're pleased with my Work then, Cause I'm totally looking forward to seeing that Title Belt around my waist" (yeah I like wrestling so it's a title belt okay)

AN  
Right I'm Quitting at Half Time

Next Chapter I'll finish the Match

I'm no very good at this so please review with nice things that'll help me get better rather than I dire tribe about how much dick I suck alright :-)


	9. Chapter 9

Emerging from the locker Room Johnny and Red Face each other  
Johnny palms a poke ball as does Red Both hurling them high in the sir at the Same Moment

"Ragnarok"  
"Lucario"  
The Large Dragon Appears Scuff Marks Present on its Wings And visibly Tired from. Its war with Blastoise.

Whereas Lucario looks fresh as Ever and Seems to be radiating Raw Power

"Ragnarok I know you are tired but you can do this Fly up high where he can't touch you"

As ragnarok looks to take flight Lucario hops onto its back gripping on Tight

Johnny grins "Ragnarok you've got him take him to about 15 thousand and let him go"

Ragnarok Ascends at incredible Speed turning into a dot in the distance, an explosion is heard far off, and the dot begins Falling  
As it gets closer it becomes apparent Lucario has knocked ragnarok out cold and is Surfing it's prone body downwards, Ragnarok lands with a huge thud, Lucario looks unaffected but Ragnarok is Pretty banged up the referee makes his Declaration

"Salamence is down winner is Lucario"

Red 3 - 4

"Shit" Johnny utters

"Okay Champ it's Time for a little Power Boost, I call forward Kaiser"

Johnny's Hydreigon Appears

"Kaiser Do me the honour of Smashing Smugness over there so hard he forgets his Mother's name"

Kaiser Roars in Admiration

Charging up a Dark Pulse the Pulse is dodged as Lucario connects with an aura sphere

Kaiser Is knocked back but retaliates quickly by firing blobs of purple at Lucario, Lucario huddles as the toxic takes effect, weakening him.

"Kaiser good move follow up with Shadow Ball"

The black ball connects with Lucario flooring him as the poison makes him ever weaker.

Lucario goes for a brick break but slumps over on impact, as both Creatures fall into unconsciousness.

"Nice work kaiser you did your job"

Red 2 - 3

Both Trainers send out their next warriors Red sends out Venusaur  
Johnny Kingdra.

"Kingdra Just try and out speed it, it's slower than 1920's cars"

Venusaur outwits both of them catching Kingdra with leech seed.

"Kingdra can you get Free?" Johnny cries.

Kingdra is unable to get free Venusaur fires solar beam and that's all she wrote.

"Oh god it's all falling apart" Johnny Mutters.

Red 2 - 2 Johnny

"Pyro it's Time let's get our lead back"

Johnny's Shiny Charizard burst from its Ball, roaring in anger.

Venusaur looks on in terror as Pyro Simply Blows out a small ball of Fire setting the grass types flower alight.

The referee declares Venusaur out of pity as s fire hose is used to extinguish the flames.

"I'm within arm's reach" Johnny thinks

"Red hurls out his final Pokémon Snorlax Who instantly charges diving onto pyro and slams him into the Ground , 3 mega punches later and Pyro is KO'd

"Dammit that Snorlax is quick"  
Johnny mentally compliments

Johnny's final Pokémon Emerges

AN

So next time we'll see the final one on one  
Hope you enjoyed


	10. Chapter 10

The Two Pokémon Stand Face to Face like boxers about to start a fight to the Finish

Dragonite looking Intense as Snorlax looks Angry both creatures have the same idea as they both charge Hyper beams, firing them as the beams connect Causing a giant explosion.

Dust flies as both are launched backwards.

Both back on their feet instantly they forego Pokémon moves and just begin scrapping like a bar brawl, Exchanging rights and lefts for a good 5 minutes.

Both are breathing heavy as Snorlax charges a mega punch throwing as Dragonite ducks and turns electric charging his fist and connecting with a Thunder Punch knockout.

The Referee calls the fight  
"Snorlax is out the winner is Dragonite"  
"Red is out of Pokémon the Championship has changed hands"

Johnny freezes for a moment as Mina dives onto his back screaming  
"YOU DID IT YOU DID IT YOU WON"

Still unable to construct a sentence Johnny muttered  
"I...I...I. Won?"

"Ladies and Gentlemen after a Ten Year Reign we have a New Champion, Red has been beaten out New Champion is Johnny Scott.

It dawns on Johnny at this point as he bolts onto the field and hugs Dragonite.

"We did it buddy we did it you and I achieved our goal"

"Drag Drag Dragonite (I know we always dreamed of this day)"

Johnny turned to Mina  
"Thanks for being here for this, now we truly are a unit you and I are a part of History"

The Announcer walks over to Johnny as the referee hand Johnny his New Belt; Johnny immediately places it on Mina's Shoulder

"Can we have a word with our new champion?"

Johnny Takes the mic

"People of Kanto, as your champion I will honour You on my First Day as Champion I am putting an open challenge to Any Champion of any region to face me in an Exhibition Match.

I will fight all comers however they appear, I am your champion and I will fight for each and Every one of you, by my side is Sailor V she is the real deal, she's been training with me and my team and I to say She is my partner is Every sense, today is finished for me but tomorrow My Championship Reign Begins and I will be your Champion For Eeeeeever."

Johnny steps down from the podium and heads to the healing Centre.

Back at the Compound

"So What Next?"  
Mina questioned

"Simple" Johnny replied  
"I'm due some time off, Lets go to Tokyo"

Mina's grin was obvious  
"Really You want to come to my world?"

"yep, I haven't seen the girls in a while and I figured I could do with being incommunicado for a while to get the press off my back, in your world I don't exist so it'll be perfect place for a holiday" Johnny replied

"Fantastic, plus it'll be fun to show you around"  
Mina enthused.

"So let's get going" Johnny Smirked

They hop through the Portal and Land near Rey's Temple

"I'll tell Rei we're here wait here" mina Ran off.

Whilst Waiting Johnny spotted something flying overhead.  
As he was looking three cats walked over to him eying him strangely

Johnny looked down at them clocking the crescent moons on their heads  
"if you are worried about sensing strange Energies from me don't panic I mean you no harm, you may have heard of me, I'm Johnny from the Pokémon world" he explained.

"No one said he was coming did they Artemis? " spoke the black cat

"No but if he's Here then Mina can't be far Luna" the white cat replied

"She Ran off to get Rei" Johnny said. Picking up the white cat and tickling behind his ears

"So you must be Artemis, mina Tells me we're pretty Similar, on a sense of humour Basis, it's an honour Brother"  
Johnny adds Shaking hands with one of the cats Paws

"Ah there you are Artemis"  
Mina said returning with Rei

"Mina I see you found Rei I was just getting to know my cat Brother here" Johnny Quipped as Artemis Stood on his Shoulder posing

"Urgh those two have been together five minutes and they are already unbearable" Luna Groaned

"Oh come on little lady, we're just playing I'm on holiday plus minas told me stories are Arty Here I just had to meet him" Johnny joked

"Mina, can we gather the others I mean I may as well meet them all in one go, it feels odd not to be able to fly around Too, ragnarok would draw too much attention, so I bought some other Pokémon with me That will blend in.

AN  
Next time Johnny meets the remaining Scouts. ( pretty much the Outers and Tuxedo mask, sorry if this isn't to your liking but I've built this world in my head I have to see where it goes so I'm following this till I run out of things


	11. Chapter 11

Johnny Wanders along the path Taking in the Scenery, with his new Brother (so it seems) Artemis Adorning his Shoulder, Johnny is taking in the Scenery.

"Ahh it's Really Peaceful Here, Not as busy as the towns in Kanto, I do like peace and Quiet and that's something I can't get now I'm Champion"  
Johnny Says.

"So let me get this Straight, Your Creatures Fight for You like Servants?"  
Artemis Questions

Johnny looks on a little Upset  
"no not like that, I mean yes I give them orders but we are a team They use their abilities to fight I deal with Strategy, and they are my friends, until I met you guys I didn't have much human company, I spent much of my time training with my Pokémon, we're friends almost like Family"

Artemis looks satisfied

"We should get to this Meeting, tell me Art are these Outdoor Girls as Terrifying as they look on TV?"  
Johnny asks seriously

Artemis stifles a small laugh

"Don't Worry, Pluto won't be an issue just watch how you word things around Amara, A little Angry is an understatement."

"She's the one who likes speed Right?"  
Johnny smirks

"Yeah Why"  
The cat looks on questioningly

"Well don't tell Mina, but I told a little White Lie I did bring Ragnarok with me, so if I need brownie points I could Always Send her on The Thrill Ride of a life Time, Ragnarok can fly at the Speed of Sound"  
Johnny Grins ironically like a Cheshire Cat

Later at the Meeting place  
Johnny has put his Championship Belt Around his Waist, he is a champion he may as well Show it.

He enters the room and most of the others minus the perennially Late Serena are already there

"Greetings Nice to finally meet you all informally, and not during battle"  
He Grins and Does a round of Hand Shakes.

"Why are we here" Amara asks seeming Annoyed

"He helped us get home, plus he asked to meet the Whole Gang" Mina Replied before Johnny could

Johnny finally gets a word in  
"I just Wanted to meet everyone, I'm on Vacation and figured it was time to meet everyone"

"Hmm" Amara Ponders

"Hey Johnny what's with the Giant Belt Buckle" Rei asks drawing attention to Johnny's big gold Belt (Picture WCW heavyweight Title)

"Didn't Mina Mention I won the Championship, I beat Red his first defeat in 5 Years, and Won the Title"  
Johnny Replies Pride evident in his voice.

"Pretty Cool Belt is it heavy?" Lita Responds

"Incredibly but it looks so cool. How can I not wear it" Johnny Smiles

So since I'm on Vacation, I'm going to take a look around, from the Air"  
Johnny Says

"The Air?" comes the Questioning remark comes

Johnny Smiles "yup got a few Flying Pokémon with me that pass for Eagles so I shouldn't cause too much chaos"

Johnny heads outside as he Palms 4 Poke balls from his Jacket  
the others follow Intrigued as he activates all four Balls

"Pidgeot, Staraptor, Unfezant, Fearow  
Lets take it to the Sky!" Johnny Calls out

The four Pokémon Appear in flashes of light one is a Large Brown Bird with a golden Crest Running down its back

One is a Golden Brown bird with a long Pointed Beak.

One is black and White with a red Crest

And one is a Grey Bird with a long Neck

"Woah Huge Birds" comes the Audible Comment from one of the girls

Johnny climbs on Pidgeot back and look to the others

"Anyone Coming?"

Mina and Artemis Hop onto Pidgeot joining Johnny

"I'm sure giving it a go" Amara says as she boards Fearow Along with an aqua haired Girl Johnny hasn't yet spoken to.

The others split evenly between the two remaining Birds.

"Everyone Holding Tight?"  
Johnny Asks receiving Nods

"Ok Team Arrow to the Sky Standard Formation"  
Johnny Calls out

The Four Birds Burst into the sky

High above the Tallest Buildings and form into an Arrow Head formation but without the head

When they Reached Optimum Height Johnny Palmed another Ball  
Opening to Ragnarok burst ahead of the pack Sinking below Pidgeot, Johnny dropped down from Pidgeot landing on Salamences Wings Johnny Stands as Ragnarok Ascends and takes his spot out front as this happens a large Explosion occurs down town

Everyone looks on in horror

"Shit what was that?" Johnny yells

"I have no idea but we should check it out" Mina Responds

"Flying Team Descend to the Site of that Explosion, you Ladies Should Suit up, before we get there I'll drop you off above ground"

The girls all Rise Calling out their Transformation Calls as the flying Pokémon Bullet towards the Ground, Their costumes coming into place as they fly, Fully Transformed they arrive above the Scene the side of a tall building has Blown off and it's Burning

"Who would do this?" Johnny Asked

"Gotta be Negamoon Monsters"  
Mars Answers

"Arrows Take the scouts as close as possible, Ladies Jump down and do your Stuff This is your World so it's your judgment, I'll only interfere if you need my Help"

The Four Birds Drop the Scouts off as Johnny Returns them to their Poke balls.

"Can I Ever Avoid Trouble" Johnny Muses as Artemis and Luna Look. On beside him

"Seemingly not"  
Luna Responds

"Think we should join them in there?"  
Johnny Asks

"We could help get civilians out of the way" Artemis Says Thoughtfully

"Totally" Johnny replies

Ragnarok Banks and Lands beside the Building as Johnny and the moon cat Begin Gathering The injured and Getting them to paramedics and  
"ah I've finally found you" a voice Speaks

Johnny looks round to see a tall Blue Haired Man glaring down at him.

A/N  
Oh Christ What's Johnny done now? We'll have to find out Next Time


	12. Chapter 12

"Listen whoever you are you're hurting innocent people, why I don't understand"  
Johnny Yells at the Blue Haired Man.

"I knew if I caused Enough Carnage You'd Come out and now you are here I can kill you for what you did to my brother!"  
The Blue Guy Replies

Johnny Just looks straight at him  
"brother, who what oh Christ"

"Worked out who I am now, I'm Sapphire the Brother of Prince Diamond and the last person you will ever see"  
Sapphire Screams

Johnny grabs a poke ball from his Belt and throws it to the Ground  
"if you want a fight We'll give you a fight, Luna Artemis I won't last long go and find the Girls and tell them what's going on, Dragonite it's Show Time!"

Dragonite Bursts from its poke ball Roars and stands beside Johnny.

"We'll be as quick as we can" Luna replied

Johnny points at Sapphire  
"Your brother invaded my world I had no choice but to stop him You are taking this too personally, but if you demand a fight I'm not backing Down and Neither so my partner Drago here."

"Drag" Dragonite agreed

Sapphire ran at Johnny who dodged to the left and Tried for Spin kick, sapphire caught the kick and threw Johnny to the floor

"Dammit that Hurt" Exclaimed Johnny

Dragonite looked at Johnny and Flames appeared in its Eyes It Roared and Charged at Sapphire swinging powerful Punch after Punch at the blue haired Tyrant but he blocked Every Shot

Johnny Laying on the floor holding his bleeding leg  
Says  
"no bloody way nothings blocked outrage we are in serious trouble"

As he says this Sapphire Winds up and Punches Dragonite in the face knocking the dragon pseudo legendary Out Cold.

"Crap Drago Wake up" Johnny Yells as he crawls towards his fallen Starter

Sapphire charges up an energy blast and Fires it at Drago  
Johnny dives in the way and takes the hit the explosion hits him and he blacks out.

Johnny's Eyes flicker as the Light Begins to Register and his vision clears he's laid on the ground with his head on the chest of Drago.  
Holding his head to try and stop the thumping headache he looks around he sees Sapphire Fighting The Sailor Scouts  
"Urgh I'd better Help them"  
Trying to get up Johnny's legs betray him and he falls down Again.

He gets to his knees then shakily onto his Feet palming dragos poke ball he returns his friend knowing safely inside his poke ball his injuries can't get worse.

He stumbles towards the on-going battle standing at the one side and Calling out "Sapphire... I'm still standing... You cannot win"

"Leave this one to us Johnny, you're Hurt" One of the Scouts told him

"No can do this scum bag tried to kill me and my best friend if he's going Down I'm going to help, It's Time Garchomp"

Garchomp Appears as Johnny pulls some Gloves on

"Garchomp hit me with a Dragon. Pulse"

Garchomp Fires the Pulse at Johnny who flies into the air holding a blue flaming Orb he smashes into Sapphire smashing the orb into his head

Johnny lays slumped on the floor for a few seconds dragging himself to his feet Garchomp Runs over and initiates Fissure Attack as Johnny Jumps, Sapphire falls into the Fissure and is wedged within  
Buried up to his neck the blue haired man becomes frantic

"Let me out of here "  
Sapphire yells

"Not happening you Little Fuck, you may not have friends but I love mine, so I am going to beat you till you understand."

Johnny Pulls Back his right Hand Connecting with Sapphires Jaw, he follows this up with three further Punches of Increasing Velocity, leaving a dazed and Bloody Sapphire embedded in the ground, during this time the Scouts have watched on in shock at the violence from Johnny, Johnny runs and boots sapphire in the head KOing him, he walks past the Scouts returning Garchomp as he goes.

"He's all yours ladies"

Johnny Calls out Ragnarok and Flies into the sky heading back to the portal Home.

Later the Girls catch up to him he's sat silently Cradling a Poke ball

"Everything Alright J " Mina Asks

Johnny looks up and smiles  
"Yeah Drago'll be fine seeing my best friend in that condition just sent me over the Edge I'm sorry you had to see that."

Mina placed a reassuring hand on his Shoulder  
"you did what any loving friend Would Do you fought for your friends, plus you looked pretty cool combining with Garchomp like that"

"So much for a holiday Eh, let's hope it Continues incident free, I'd like to get to know more than the pavement of the city "  
Johnny Quips

A/N

Stopping here hopefully I'm improving please let me know


	13. Chapter 13

We Re-join Johnny walking the Streets of Tokyo in Silence, he blended in perfectly.

He was silent but internally was holding a vicious war of his own thoughts; Feelings of uselessness were very much present.

(internal thoughts)  
"I got knocked out cold by a trust fund boy, but then again he put Drago on his ass too"

"I just don't know if all of this is right, should I even be here I mean I crossed space and time, that isn't wise."

"Maybe I should go home and just leave well enough alone, but then there's mina, I just don't know how to get my mind around that one."

"I just... OOFT"  
Johnny walks head on into a tall Woman both Sprawl to the floor Johnny taking the brunt of the impact, he quickly gets up Brushing himself down and helping the woman up realising at once Who she is

"Shit Sorry I was so deep in thought I was galaxies Away" Johnny Apologised.

"Its okay I probably wasn't paying attention either" The woman replied

"Johnny" he said offering his hand

"Michiru" the now named Aqua haired woman said simply

"Ah the one I didn't speak to before the ill-fated flying trip" Johnny Quipped

"Indeed, so where were you headed so engrossed in thoughts?"  
Michiru Questioned

"Can't say I'm just Walking to loosen my thoughts that last Battle gave me a fair bit to think about, you know like if I'm a help or a hindrance being here with you guys"

Johnny answered look of confusion presently adoring his face.

"Quite a Conundrum really, I can see both your point bad reasons why you are helpful, we don't have Teleportation, and you can Sort fly, plus that last battle wasn't your fault, who could have known Sapphire would go after you, I cannot make your mind up for you, but I'm sure my opinion is shared by many of the others"

Johnny's face Lightened

"Thank you Michiru, Seriously that was what I needed to know, my minds a little clearer now"

"No problem, besides you are genuinely a nice guy pretty rare around these parts, I'm sure I'll share a battlefield with you again"  
The Aqua haired woman said simply

The two parted ways and Johnny got a few feet down the road when he heard a woman screaming running into view

"FIRE FIRE THE SCHOOL IS ON FIRE SOMEONE HELP" Johnny turned to see Michiru had turned and Run back in his direction

"Are the others?" Johnny started

"In high school the other side of town yes" Michiru finished

"Uranus?" Johnny asked

"Rally driving, it's just you and me on hand" Michiru replied

"Well at least the right outer is on hand" Johnny quipped.

As the two barrelled towards an alleyway Near the School Johnny grabbed his Mask and pulled it over his head

"Neptune Planet Power" Michiru called out as she transformed into Sailor Neptune.

The Two Headed straight forte burning preschool

"How long do we have until the fire department" Johnny started

"They suck around here could be an hour or more" Neptune replied as they reached the school which was beginning to look like towering inferno.

"In which case putting it out is first priority, I'll send Fire Types in to get people out We have to fight the Flames as best we can"  
Johnny said as he took 4 balls from his Bag

Kingdra, Blastoise,  
Charizard, Arcanine Come out

The four large Pokémon Emerge

"Blastoise, Kingdra stay here with Sailor Neptune and fight the flames with Hydro pump and Hydro Cannon,  
Charizard, Arcanine We're going in."

Johnny Runs towards the Doors busting in as he reaches the doors he hears the water types begin attacking the flames and Neptune call out her own water attack.

Johnny grabs a fire Extinguisher from the wall and sprays small blazes as they walk.

"HELLO ANYONE HERE CALL OUT SO I CAN FIND YOU"  
Johnny yells

"HELP" Johnny hears from behind a classroom Door

"How many people are in there?"  
Johnny calls

"Ten children and two teachers" comes the reply

"Stand back from the Door I'm breaking it down" Johnny shouts

"Arcanine Extreme Speed"  
The Pokémon obeys and blasts into the door smashing it clean off the hinges.

The three enter the Room

"Listen my names J, I'm a friend of Sailor Moon, Kids stand in front of my Dragon here and walk with us out of here"  
Johnny says as the trapped people listen and begin walking

Reaching the Main Hall a beam falls from the ceiling; Charizard reacts fast and swipes the Bean out of way. They emerge from the door way and the staff get the kids to Safety

"Think that's all of them Neptune, Return Charizard, Arcanine, go Gyarados" Johnny calls

The two large Pokémon vanish and a new blue Serpent appears firing Hydro pump to help the others fighting the fire.

"We're getting there J it's almost out, I'm going to have to stop" Neptune says exhausted.

"I'll wrap this up, Pokémon team all fire hydro pumps together at the same places" Johnny orders

The Pokémon follow his Orders and soon the flames begin to Dwindle and finally go out.

"Ah thank you Sailor Neptune and J!" the teacher said

"All part of the job ma'am" Johnny replies "We should be leaving Neptune" he adds

"Indeed" Replies the super heroine

"Ragnarok We need transport" Johnny calls as his Trusty Dragon Airship Appears and the two stand on its back, as it takes flight High into the Air, Landing on a nearby Roof.

"Still feeling Useless Johnny?" Michiru who has transformed back into her Street Outfit Asks

"I certainly felt useful back there" replies the Trainer

"Useful, you were the hero of the hour, you went in and got those kids out, and you gave me enough firepower to put the fire out, so glad I bumped into you today" She replies

"Well To our next Battle Michiru" Johnny grins from the back of Ragnarok

"Next time" she replies shaking Johnny's out stretched hand

"Rise ragnarok" Johnny calls

The Pokémon obeys for his destination of Minas Apartment

"Think I'll stick around" Johnny thinks "It Seems I am useful After All"

A/N

I might write more of this who knows but I think did okay here maybe Michiru was out of character somewhat and sorry for partially using japan names and English names I just Prefer some of the Japanese Names Michiru is one but others I like the English names

Hope it wasn't too annoying.

Thoughts of my attempt are welcome I'm really trying to improve.


End file.
